1. Field of the Invention
A large variety of pathogenic microorganisms, such as bacteria and protozoa, are causative agents in producing diseased states in man and animals.
Included in the list of causative agents are such organisms as Staphylococcus aureus, Salmonella typhosa, and Pasteurella multocida, the last being epidemiologically associated with pneumonia in sheep and cattle. Mycoplasma gallisepticum and other Mycoplasma cause respiratory problems in chickens and turkeys.
Although a number of antibiotics have been developed, some of which possess activity against one or more pathogenic organisms, there remains a need for more effective agents to combat the many diseases caused by these organisms in man and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the literature, Dolak and Johnson, J. Antibiot. 33(11), 1391-1394 (1980) (published in November, 1980), report "The Isolation and Characterization of the New Antibiotic U-60,394". Physical and chemical data are included in the article which upon examination suggests there are similarities between Antibiotic A-33853 and Antibiotic U-60,394. However, there is a difference in melting point, and Dolak et al. report no rotation or titration data for U-60,394 which could be compared with the related data on Antibiotic A-33853.
Dolak and Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,021 (Dec. 15, 1981), disclose and claim Antibiotic U-60,394 and the process for the preparation of the Antibiotic U-60,394.